You Are Not Alone, Gempa!
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Mereka kembar lima. Jumlah yang cukup 'wow' dibanding kembaran-kembaran pada umumnya. / Kalau Halilintar dengan Taufan, Api dengan Air, lalu Gempa dengan siapa? / Rasanya seperti forever alone saja.. / AU! Elemental Siblings!


**Inspired by octaviaair's short comic on DeviantArt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy belongs with animonsta**

 **This story is mine**

.

.

 **Warning! Elemental Siblings! AU! Shounen-Ai!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Your not Alone, Gempa!**

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Salah, hitung lagi."

"Lagi? Tapi caranya sudah benar!"

"Hm,"

"Hahh, penat lah,"

"Kau berisik 7 x 24 jam tak penat?"

"Itu beda tau!"

"Terserah,"

"Kak Hali mau kemana!"

"Kak Hali tega tinggal aku? Kalau besok nilai ujian aku hancur macam mana?"

"Kak Hali mau diejek teman-teman karena punya adik keren tapi bodoh?"

"Tch, kau bodoh itu sudah dari lahir,"

"Berarti kak Hali juga bodoh karena kita kembar,"

"..."

"..Iya, iya, ampun! Hentikan tatapan itu!"

"Tch, dasar merepotkan,"

* * *

Gempa menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja. Frustasi.

Ia butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tapi suara rengekan Taufan pada kakak pertamanya—Halilintar, memperlambat kinerja Gempa.

'Baiknya aku pindah ruangan saja,'

Gempa merapihkan berkas-berkasnya dan membawa laptopnya ke ruang keluarga.

* * *

Piip! Piip! Piip!

"Serang terus, Air!"

" _Musnah lah kau wahai raksasa durjana!"_

Syung! Piip! Piip! Pipp! Piip-

Duarr!

"Wohooo! berhasil!"

"..."

"Akhirnya! Setelah berkali-kali gagal Raksasa Bengkok itu kalah juga!"

"..."

"Air? Hee! Jangan tidur dulu!"

"Air! Hei, bangunn!"

"Tch, aku ngantuk lah, biarkan aku tidur."

"Satu level lagi, ya? Sebentar lagi masuk _stage_ akhir!"

"Dari tadi kak Api bilang satu level lagi, satu level lagi, nyatanya sudah enam level tapi belum tamat juga!"

"Tapi kali ini benar-benar satu level lagi. Mau ya, Air?

"..."

"Habis ini aku janji tak akan ganggu tidur kau lagi,"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Hhh.. baiklah,"

" _Yeah_! Terbaik lah, Air!"

Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip!

* * *

Gempa meremas kertas kerjanya gusar.

Niatnya pindah ke ruang keluarga karena ingin mendapat ketenangan.

Nyatanya bukan ketenangan yang ia dapat.

Melainkan kedua adik kembarnya yang ribut memainkan _video_ _game_ Papa Zola 3.

'Mana bisa cepat selesai kalau begini terus,'

Ia menyerah.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang dikenakan terbalik itu melangkah menuju dapur.

Tugas OSISnya bisa ia kerjakan nanti.

* * *

Mereka kembar lima.

Jumlah yang cukup 'wow' dibanding kembaran-kembaran pada umumnya.

Rumah mereka tetap ramai setiap hari walau pun tidak bersama orangtua mereka.

Bertengkar?

Sering.

Berisik?

Jangan ditanya lagi.

Terutama Halilintar dan Taufan.

Hampir setiap saat kakak keduanya itu menggoda kakak pertamanya.

Sudah tau Halilintar mudah marah. Orang yang paling disegani di rumah.

Tapi karena berhubung Taufan memang sudah jahil sejak lahir, justru hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin gemar mengganggu Halilintar.

 _"Biar kak Hali lebih ekspresif,"_ alasannya.

Dan kejahilan Taufan selalu berakhir dengan tinjuan penuh _kasih sayang_ dari Halilintar.

Selain itu ada Api dan Air.

Kedua adiknya yang bersifat bagaikan _yin_ dan _yang_.

Bisa dibilang, Api hampir sama berisiknya dengan Taufan.

Padahal Air sering kali tidak menghiraukan Api.

Si bungsu itu lebih suka mengahabiskan waktunya dengan bantal dibanding berbuat jahil seperti Taufan dan Api.

Namun Api selalu menempel padanya seperti perangko.

Dimana ada Air, tidak jauh dari situ pasti ada Api.

Dan dibalik semua keributan itu, Gempa tau sebenarnya mereka berlima saling menyayangi.

* * *

"Kah Haliih, hangann hakkan hayamkuuuh!"

"Kak Taufan, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara," nasihat Gempa. Sementara Halilintar hanya mendengus merespon Taufan.

"Api, jangan terburu-buru nanti terse—"

"Uhuk!"

"—dak.."

Belum juga selesai bicara, apa yang dikatakan Gempa benar-benar terjadi.

Air menyodorkan minum pada Api dengan panik.

Api langsung meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Kak Api bikin kaget saja," keluh Air.

"Hehe.. maaf," Api hanya melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosa pada kembarannya.

"Aku tidak mau sayurnya, untuk Kak Hali saja ya?" Taufan bersiap menyendokan sayur jatahnya ke piring Halilintar.

Tukk!

"Habiskan. Atau tidak usah makan apa-apa lagi seumur hidup."

Taufan meringis, "Kak Hali galak _banget_ , macam kucing gila Pak Senin Koboi." Cibirnya. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan sendok Halilintar.

"Hm? Cakap apa? Minta tambah sayur lagi?" Tanya Halilintar sarkasme.

"O-oi!" Seru Taufan panik. Sayur sesedikit ini saja ia enggan memakannya, _masa'_ mau ditambah lagi?

Gempa tertawa, "Kalau kak Taufan tidak mau sayurnya, sisihkan di pinggir saja. Nanti kubuang—"

"Ya, dan tak usah repot-repot beri dia makan lagi," sela Halilintar secepat kilat.

"Huh! Iya, iya, kumakan! Kak Hali jahat!" Akhirnya makanan penuh serat itu berakhir di mulut Taufan walau diselingi dengan gerutuan si empunya.

Gempa tersenyum geli. "Oh iya, besok Gopal ajak kita kunjungi taman bermain baru itu,"

"Iya _'kah_? Asik!" Api nampak sangat antusias.

'Batal sudah rencana kencan dengan bantal kesayanganku,' batin Air miris.

"Kak Hali ikut juga _'kan_?" Taufan menatap si sulung penuh harap.

Meliihat Halilintar yang kelihatan akan menolak, Gempa ikut merayu. "Gopal _'kan_ ajak kita berlima, _masa'_ kak Hali tak ikut?"

"..Baiklah," ujar Halilintar dengan berat hati.

"Tak sabarnya tunggu hari esok!"

* * *

Awalnya Gempa mengira mereka semua akan mencoba semua wahananya bersama.

Kenyataannya dirinya malah tertinggal—atau ditinggal?—sendirian begini.

Ying dan Yaya asik menaiki Carousel.

Taufan sedang merengek pada Halilintar untuk ditemani naik Roller Coaster.

Api dan Air terlihat kebingungan memilih wahana apa yang ingin mereka naiki.

Gopal? Anak itu sedang sibuk mencicipi segala kuliner yang ada di sini.

Gempa mendengus.

Yaya dengan Ying.

Halilintar dengan Taufan.

Api dengan Air.

Gopal dengan makanan.

Ia dengan siapa?

Rasanya ia seperti _forever_ _alone_ saja.

Sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Sedih sekali.

"Oi,"

"...?" Gempa menoleh dan mendapati pemuda oriental dengan jaket terikat di pinggangnya menepuk bahunya. "O-oh, hai Fang,"

Fang adalah pemuda _chinese_ teman sekelasnya. Tepatnya _rival_.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Fang.

Gempa tersenyum kecut, "Mencoba wahana-wahana itu lah,"

"Kau tak ikut?"

"Aku malas kalau sendiri,"

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gempa. Perkataan Gempa terdengar seperti ' _Temani aku, Fang,_ ' di pikirannya.

'Tch, apa yang kupikirkan!'

Fang berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Mau.. m-main denganku?" Sial, kenapa ia jadi gagap. Tidak keren sekali.

Gempa merasa pipinya memanas tanpa sebab, "B-boleh saja.."

Fang tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Gempa, "Ayo!"

Dan Gempa hanya pasrah mengikuti Fang sambil berdoa semoga si mata empat itu tidak membawanya ke wahana yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

Jika Taufan selalu membunuh kebosanan dengan menjahili Halilintar,

Api selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Air,

Maka Gempa punya Fang untuk diajak mengisi waktu luang seperti yang lainnya..

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
